


All My Loving, I Will Send To You

by hannahwritesthings



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bangiplier - Freeform, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahwritesthings/pseuds/hannahwritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts exchanged among friends, bringing two of them closer than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday, January 3rd

* * *

_Tuesday, 4:15 pm_

**Dan:** I don't get what the big deal is, man. What's wrong with having a face cam?

 **Dan:** It could be fun!!!

 **Arin:** Pewdiepie.

 **Dan:** What about him? He seems nice.

 **Arin:** If we have face cam, we become Pewdiepie.

 **Dan:** What's wrong with that? I wouldn't mind being rich, famous, and not to mention number one subscribed!!

 **Arin:** Well yeah but

 **Arin:** I don't wanna

 **Arin:** I'm not Markiplier.

 **Dan:** Who?

 **Arin:** He's just a gamer that uses face cam

 **Dan:** Oh I'll check him out!

 **Arin:** THAT WAS NOT THE POINT, DANIEL.

* * *

 

_Tuesday, 5:00 pm_

**Dan:**  He's funny.

 **Dan:**  Not too bad looking either...

 **Arin:** You're so gay Danny

 **Dan:** I'm not gay for appreciating his looks. I'm hot too, that doesn't make me 

 **Dan:** Like...

 **Dan:** Self gay???

* * *

  _Tuesday, 5:43_

 **Dan:** Whatever

* * *

 

 


	2. Tuesday, January 6th

* * *

_Friday, 8:00 pm_

**Dan:** Did you know Markiplier follows all of us on twitter?

 **Arin:** Really?

 **Dan:** Yeah

 **Arin:** Huh. 

 **Dan:** I think he's subscribed to us too!

 **Dan:** I'll check.

* * *

 

_Friday, 8:09_

**Dan:** Yep. 

 **Dan:** He's subscribed to NSP, game grumps, you, Ross, and even Suzy and Holly.

 **Arin:** Hah

 **Arin:** We have a famous fanboy

 **Dan:** Who'd a thunk it

 **Arin:** How old are you!

 **Dan:** Whaaaaaaaat

 **Arin:** No one says that anymore

 **Dan:** You're so mean!! Why are we friends

 **Arin:** ;)

 **Dan:** Ugh 

* * *

 


	3. Thursday, January 8th

* * *

_ Sunday, 11:07 am _

**@Markiplier:** Hey, Dan! I noticed you followed me! I've been a fan for a long time dude, so thanks!

 **@Markiplier:** Sorry if that was random.

 **@Markiplier:** Haha

 **@NinjaSexParty:** Actually, it's Brian.

 **@NinjaSexParty:** Danny doesn't understand twitter, so I do it.

 **@Markiplier:** Oh, whoopsie! I'm a fan of you both, anyway!

 **@Markiplier:** I mean, you are in the same band

 **@Markiplier:** Haha

* * *

_Sunday, 12:34 pm_

**@NinjaSexParty:** Dan must have followed you though, because I didn't.

 **@NinjaSexParty:** 555-555-555

 **@NinjaSexParty:** Dan's phone number. Shoot him a text.

 **@Markiplier:** Oh, okay! Thanks man!

 **@NinjaSexParty:** He told me to give it to you

 **@Markiplier:** Okay cool

 **@Markiplier:** Have a nice day!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark tries to slide into the DMs and ends up doing a face plant.


	4. Friday, January 9th.

* * *

_ Friday, 10:24 am _

**[Unknown Number]:** Hey, is this Dan?

 **[Unknown Number]:** Avidan, that is.

 **Dan:** Who is this?

 **[Unknown Number]:** Oh, my bad! It's Mark

 **[Unknown Number]:** iplier

_Contact name was changed_

**Dan:** Oh, Mark!!!

 **Dan:** How are you man?

 **Mark:** I'm good. Brian gave me your number

 **Mark:** Just so you don't think I'm stalking you or anything lmao

* * *

_Friday, 10:26 am_

**Dan:** Hey Suuuuuzy

 **Suzy:** Yeah?

 **Dan:** Don't tell Arin I'm asking you this, he will never let me hear the end of it, but 

 **Dan:** What does lmao mean

 **Suzy:** Okay, two things,

 **Suzy:** One, it means 'laughing my ass off'

 **Dan:** Ohhhh

 **Suzy:** Two, I'M SO TELLING ARIN HAHAHAHA

 **Dan:** GODDAMMIT NO

 **Dan:** I TRUSTED YOU

 **Dan:** FUCK

* * *

_Friday, 10:28 am_

**Dan:** I didn't think you were stalking me lmao

 **Mark:** Oh, good!

 **Mark:** So I'm guessing Brian didn't tell you I had your number

 **Dan:** Nah, Brian just does what he wants lmao

 **Dan:** And I guess today he wanted to give out my phone number lmao

* * *

 


	5. Monday, January 12th

* * *

_Monday, 11:53 am_

**Dan:**  So what do you think about Mark?

 **Arin:** What do you mean?

 **Dan:** Idk man...

 **Dan:** Like, what do you think about him? Is he cool?

 **Arin:** Does Danny boy here have a crush?

 **Arin:** Oooooooooh

 **Dan:** Nevermind.

 **Arin:** Ugh, he's fine. I met him at a con once. He was super nice.

 **Dan:** Um, so... like

 **Dan:** What if he came to lunch with us today?

 **Arin:** Oh my god you DO have a crush on him!

* * *

  _Monday, 12:15 pm_

 **Arin:** He can totally come man

 **Arin:** The more the merrier!

 **Dan:** Promise to stop taunting me for trying to have friends?

 **Arin:** Hey, I calls em like I sees em

* * *

  _Monday, 12:32 pm_

 **Arin:** I promise.

* * *

_Monday, 3:24 pm_

**Mark:** Thanks for lunch, man. I had a blast!

 **Dan:** Me too!! Arin won't stop doing that thing you did with the straw wrapper.

 **Dan:** That wasn't a joke, there's fucking wet ass wrappers all over the office

 **Mark:** Whoopsie! Haha

 **Dan:** Lmao

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao is dan's new favorite phrase


	6. Wednesday, January 14th

 

* * *

_Wednesday, 5:49 pm_

**Dan:** Hey!!

 **Mark:** What's up Dan :)

 **Dan:** We're all gonna go to dinner!!! We can pick you up if you wanna come??

 **Mark:** I mean, are you sure? I wouldn't wanna be a bother.

 **Dan:**  Dude

 **Dan:** If you were a bother, I wouldn't have invited you. Text me your address, we're all in Barry's van.

 **Mark:** Alright, as long as you say it's okay...

* * *

_Wednesday, 6:17 pm_

**Dan:** Pssst!!!

 **Mark:** Dan we're sitting at the same table

 **Dan:** Yeah but I wanna safounsrtwd

 **Dan:** Sorry, I didn't want Suzy to yell at me lmao

 **Dan:** ANYWAY

 **Dan:** I was wondering if you wanted to sneak away from the table and go play on that air hockey machine by the bathrooms!!!

 **Mark:** Let's do it omg I'm the best at air hockey

 **Dan:** Get ready to get BEAT little man!

 **Mark:** You're on, Avidan.

 **Mark:**...as soon as we figure out how to sneak out of here without anyone noticing.

* * *

_Wednesday, 10:26 pm_

**Mark:** Thanks again for letting me tag along!

 **Dan:** You don't need to thank me for hanging out, dude!

 **Dan:** We're bros!!

 **Mark:** Haha yeah!

 **Mark:** Can I say something super embarrassing?

 **Dan:** Go for it.

 **Mark:** Promise you won't make fun of me?

 **Dan:** Pinky promise.

 **Mark:** I'm kinda a huge fan

 **Mark:** Like, I have a Mycaruba shirt

 **Mark:** And the Steam Train underwear

 **Mark:** Oh my god that's so embarrassing I'm dying

 **Dan:** I mean

 **Dan:** I knew you were a fan, but I didn't know you bought our shit!!

 **Mark:** How'd you know?

 **Dan:** You're subbed to us all 

 **Mark:** THOSE ARE PUBLIC?

 **Dan:** Whoopsie

 **Dan:** Don't even worry about it, man! We're flattered.

 **Dan:** Next shirt we make, I'll snag you one ;)

* * *

 


	7. Saturday, January 17th

* * *

_ Saturday, 9:58 am _

**Arin:** And I haven't peed in a taco bell since

 **Mark:** Wow

 **Mark:** Okay, I mean, all I wanted to know was if you were free Tuesday

 **Mark:** Uh, but that story works too

 **Arin:** Oh yeah, that.

 **Arin:** Probably. Why?

 **Mark:** I was just gonna get a big group together and go to Disney

 **Arin:** Actually, let me check with Suzy. 

 **Arin:** She might have said something about us having plans, one sec

* * *

_Saturday, 10:04 am_

**Arin:** THIS IS IT OUR CHANCE HAS COME

 **Suzy:** Arin what the fuck are you talking about

 **Suzy:** And make it quick, I'm pinning rn.

 **Arin:** MARK WANTS TO TAKE US ALL TO DISNEY

 **Arin:** SO, I'M THINKIN, WE ALL BAIL LAST SECOND AND LEAVE HIM WITH DANNY ALLLLLLL DAY BABY

 **Suzy:** ARIN YOU GENIUS, THIS IS WHY I MARRIED YOU

 **Arin:** Because I want to set up our friends without them knowing?

 **Suzy:** Yes

 **Arin:** Awwww babeeeeeeeeeee

* * *

 

_Saturday, 10:09 am_

**Arin:** Suzy and I are down to clown. Who else are you gonna ask?

 **Mark:** Well, I mean, just like

 **Arin:** The grumps?

 **Mark:** Yeah

 **Mark:** If that works for your schedule.

 **Arin:** Barry and Kevin are in

 **Arin:** And Ross is gonna check with Holly but probably yeah.

 **Mark:** And Dan?

 **Arin:** You ask him

 **Arin:** Do I look like your fucking servant

* * *

_Saturday, 10:17 am_

**Arin:** I'm gonna tell everyone the plan, okay?

 **Suzy:** Okay, I'm gonna go back to my buggies :D

_Barry_ _was added to the group_

_Kevin_ _was added to the group_

_Ross_ _was added to the group_

_Holly_ _was added to the group_

 **Arin:** OKAY ASSHOLES LISTEN UP

 **Arin:** I TOLD MARK YOU ARE ALL UP TO GO TO DISNEY ON TUESDAY

 **Barry:** I thought you and Ross were gonna record episodes all day

 **Kevin:** Yeah what the fuck

 **Ross:** You're ditching me??!

 **Holly:** I'm streaming that day dude what the fuck

 **Kevin:** You gotta clear this shit dude

 **Arin:** No that's the thing none of us are going

 **Barry:** I don't get it

 **Ross:** Arin what the FUCK are you talking about

 **Holly:** Arin we're not gonna bail Mark at Disney if that's your plan

 **Kevin:** That's fuckin mean dude

 **Suzy:** Oh my GOD Arin I can't leave you alone for ten seconds

 **Suzy:** Basically, we're all gonna say we'll all go, but then bail last second, leaving Danny and Mark to wander Disney by themselves

 **Ross:** Why

 **Arin:** Fuckin 

 **Arin:** Ross. Is it not obvious how into each other they are.

 **Ross:** What

 **Barry:** Did you not see the way they acted before they saw us watching them

 **Ross:** What the fuck are you talking about

 **Arin:** WHEN THEY WERE PLAYING AIR HOCKEY AT DINNER THE OTHER DAY

 **Ross:** What

_Ross was removed from the group _

**Arin:** So are we all clear on the plan?

 **Barry:** Hell yeah

 **Kevin:** Let's do it B)

 **Holly:** I'll explain it to Ross later, but yeah, we're in.

 **Arin:** Awesome

 **Suzy:** This is gonna be amazing

* * *

 

 

 


	8. Tuesday, January 20th

* * *

_Tuesday, 7:12 am_

**Mark:** I'm on my way to pick you guys up!

 **Arin:** About that man...

 **Arin:** Suzy and Holly went to like, this con thing last night and both woke up fucking dying

 **Mark:** Oh shit!

 **Arin:** Ross and I agreed it'd be better if we stayed home and helped them out. They're sick as fuck bro

 **Arin:** I'm super sorry dude. Might as well swing over and grab Barry and Danny and Kevin

 **Mark:** Don't be sorry. Shit happens man.

 **Mark:** Tell the girls I hope they feel better soon!

* * *

_Tuesday, 7:15 am_

**Mark:** I'm on my way to get you guys!

 **Dan:** Small problem, Mark

 **Mark:** Don't tell me you're backing out too?

 **Dan:** I'm not

 **Dan:** But Kevin somehow convinced Barry to have a drinking contest last night

 **Dan:** They're both on the couch, fuckin dead to the world

 **Mark:** So, it's just us then?

 **Dan:** Looks like it!

 **Mark:** You still wanna go?

 **Dan:** I already bought the ticket

 **Dan:** Don't you?

 **Mark:** I do! 

 **Dan:**  Good.

 **Dan:** Tell me when you're in the lot, I need to find my pants.

* * *

_Tuesday, 7:38 am_

**Barry:**  Mark just picked up Danny

 **Barry:** B)

 **Arin:** Too easy.

* * *

_Tuesday, 8:55 pm_

**Dan:** Hey

 **Suzy:**  What's up Danny

 **Dan:**  Nothing 

 **Dan:**  Mark just got recognized and they don't know me so I need to look busy.

 **Dan:**  Lmao

 **Suzy:**  Aw

 **Suzy:** So how's the day been? Having fun?

 **Dan:** Hell yeah!

 **Dan:** Hey Suzy can I ask you something?

 **Dan:** Actually never mind

 **Suzy:** Aw dude don't leave me in suspense like that!

 **Dan:** It's no big deal

 **Dan:** Forget I said anything, sorry.

 **Suzy:** Okay, but I'm always here for you

 **Dan:** Thanks.

 **Dan:** Gotta go, Mark wants to get in line for the haunted mansion because it's getting dark

 **Dan:** Love ya, Scuze!!

* * *

 

_Tuesday, 9:06 pm_

**Suzy:** DAN TOTALLY LIKES MARK

 **Suzy:** LIKE I BASICALLY HAVE PROOF AT THIS POINT

 **Arin:** SEND ME SCREEN SHOTS I NEED THIS

_Suzy_ _se_ _nt a photo_

 **Arin:** oH MY GOD

 **Arin:** HE WAS SO GONNA ASK ABOUT MARK

 **Suzy:** I KNOW I'M DYING THEY NEED TO FUCKING HURRY UP AND KISS ALREADY

 **Arin:** I gotta show Barry, he's gonna eat this shit up

* * *

 

_Wednesday, 1:23 am_

**Dan:**  On my way home!

 **Barry:** Just now?

 **Barry:** Doesn't the park close at midnight?

 **Dan:** We stopped for food

 **Barry:** "Food"

 **Dan:** What the fuck does that mean

 **Barry:** ;)

 **Dan:** I hate you

 **Barry:** ;(

 **Dan:** What the fuck is that

 **Barry:** It's a winky frown

 **Dan:** I hate you even more now

* * *

 


	9. Wednesday, January 21st

 

* * *

_Wednesday, 9:49 pm_

**Dan:** I need advice

 **Suzy:** What's up?

 **Dan:** I think I like someone?????

 **Suzy:** Danny Y. Sexbang is asking ME for relationship advice

 **Suzy:** This must be bad

 **Dan:** I just don't know what to do about it

 **Dan:** This person is so different than anyone I've ever liked before

 **Suzy:** Is that bad?

 **Dan:** No?

 **Dan:** Yes?

 **Suzy:** What's the issue? You like the person, you go for them.

* * *

 

_Wednesday, 10:02 pm_

**Suzy:** Tell me about them.

 **Dan:** Okay

 **Dan:** Well, he's super short, which is cute.

 **Dan:** His smile can really brighten up a room.

 **Dan:** OH MY GOD

 **Dan:** OH MY GOD NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT

 **Dan:** THAT WAS A TYPO IT'S A GIRL I SWEAR

 **Dan:** I'M NOT GAY

 **Suzy:** Your secret's safe with me Dan

 **Dan:** Mark.

 **Dan:**  It's Mark

 **Suzy:** I know

 **Dan:** OH GOD IT'S OBVIOUS?????

 **Suzy:** Super obvious. We all have bets on when you'll tell him

 **Dan:** YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE I CONFESSED PROMISE

 **Dan:** I'M NOT EVEN JOKING I WILL ACTUALLY NEVER SPEAK TO ANY OF YOU AGAIN

 **Suzy:** FINE JESUS CHILL OUT SHIT

 **Dan:** Thanks

 **Suzy:** They're gonna kill me when they find out I knew first

 **Dan:** I'm sure you'll be fine

 **Suzy:** Yeah

 **Suzy:** So, what made you figure it out?

 **Dan:** I mean, I've always thought he was attractive but when we were playing air hockey... man

 **Dan:** Disney land was scary! I was alone with him all day

 **Dan:** God, if I was Arin I would have kissed him

 **Suzy:** What??

 **Dan:** Arin will literally do anything. You're married to him. You know this.

 **Suzy:** Yeah, you're right lmao

 **Dan:** LMAO

 **Suzy:** God no not this again

 **Dan:** lmao

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, WRITERS BLOCK NEEDS TO SUCK MY DICK AND DIE U FEEL


	10. Friday, January 23rd

* * *

_Friday, 9:07 am_

**Arin:** Grump around noon?

**Dan:** Can’t man, sorry!

**Arin:** Got big plans, Danny boy? ;)

**Dan:** Just going to lunch with a friend

**Arin:** You have a date!?

**Dan:** What? No!

**Dan:** Since when does “getting lunch with a friend” mean a date?

**Arin:** Since always.

**Dan:** Does that mean every time we’ve eaten lunch in the grump space we were on a date

**Arin:** ;)

**Dan:** I literally hate you.

**Arin:** You're only getting defensive because you're going on a date and you're embarrassed.

**Arin:** Who's the lucky gal?

**Dan:** It's not a date Arin!

**Dan:** I'm just grabbing lunch with Mark, get off my dick.

**Arin:** "Just grabbing lunch"

* * *

_Friday, 9:15 am_

**Dan:** Suzy, if you told Arin, I'm literally going to murder you.

**Suzy:** About Mark? I didn't tell him anything.

**Dan:** Promise???

**Suzy:** Pinky swear.

**Dan:** Okay.

**Dan:** Sorry, just freaked a little.

**Suzy:** It's okay.

**Dan:** Guess what though!

**Dan:** Mark and I are grabbing lunch later! :D

**Suzy:** Go get 'em tiger ;)

**Dan:** Lmao

* * *

_ Friday, 9:19 am _

**Dan:** Dude shut up. It's getting annoying.

**Arin:** Sorry

**Dan:** We can grump tonight.

**Arin:** Okay. 5:00?

**Dan:** Sure.

* * *

_Friday, 12:39 pm_

**Mark:** I'm almost there, traffic is hell. I'll be there in 15

**Dan:** Don't worry about it bro

**Dan:** I can order you a drink?

**Mark:** Get me a Coke?

**Dan:** They're a pepsi place

**Mark:** Those bastards!

**Mark:** Pepsi works.

* * *

_Friday, 4:30_

**Dan:** SUZZZZZYYYYYYYY

**Suzy:** Did someone have a good time?

**Dan:** Maybe

**Suzy:** Details Daniel! I need details!

**Dan:** I don't even know man! I feel like I'm flying.

**Dan:** We just ate lunch and walked around, but it was so great!

**Suzy:** You're so bad at this, I'm coming over and you're gonna gush about this.

**Dan:** Okayyyyyyyy

* * *

 

_Friday, 4:59_

**Arin:** Where are you?

**Dan:** On my way, sorry, running a bit late!!

**Arin:** Have fun at lunch?

**Dan:** Yeah it was nice

**Arin:** ;)

**Dan:**  If you don't stop I'm gonna body slam you into the next century.

**Arin:** Bro then I'll get to see hover boards

**Arin:** Dude, do it, body slam me to 2115, I wanna fly!

**Dan:** I hate you.

* * *

 


	11. Monday, January 26th

* * *

_ Monday, 3:25 am _

**Dan:**  Hey Mark?

 **Mark:** Dan, it's 3 in the morning

 **Dan:** I know. I didn't wake you did I?

 **Mark:** Nah, I've been editing videos since 5pm. What's up?

 **Dan:** I've been writing for NSP since noon and I feel like my hands are gonna fall off and my brain feels like mush. **  
**

**Mark:** Wanna go get some coffee?

 **Dan:** Do you know a place that serves coffee this late/early?

 **Mark:** McDonalds work for you?

 **Dan:**  I don't know if I trust McDonalds coffee...

 **Dan:** Fuck it I'm coming to pick you up, be ready in 15

 **Mark:** I was born ready Danny

 **Dan:** Whatever dork

* * *

_Monday, 6:17 am_

**Barry:** Where are you?

 **Barry:** You haven't woken up this early since 1903

* * *

_Monday, 6:45 am_

**Barry:** Dan??

 **Barry:** Hellooooooooooooo

* * *

 _ Monday, 7:00 am _ _  
_

**Barry:** Hey is Dan at your place?

 **Suzy:** No dude it's 7 in the morning why would he be?

 **Barry:** Idk he's just not here and he's not picking up his phone

 **Suzy:** He's probably getting breakfast and left his phone in the car or something

 **Suzy:** Don't worry about him dude he's a grown man

 **Barry:** :/

 **Barry:** Is it unreasonable for me to be concerned with the whereabouts of my friend and roommate?

 **Suzy:** And people say I'm the mom of this group

 **Barry:** :/

* * *

_Monday, 12:23 pm_

**Barry:** ARIN

 **Arin:** BARRY

 **Barry:** OKAY SO DID SUZY TELL YOU ABOUT HOW DAN WAS MISSING ALL MORNING

 **Arin:** I mean in a way

 **Barry:** What the fuck does that mean

 **Arin:** She told me you were a worried mother who had lost her son daniel

 **Barry:** I'm gonna punch her in the chode

 **Barry:** Not important right now

 **Barry:** He just came home and was like "sorry I fell asleep at marks house"

 **Arin:** WHAT

 **Barry:** So basically we have proof they're doing it in the butt at this point

 **Arin:** Pretty much yeah

 **Barry:** :D

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back in the saddle again???  
> just kidding, there's no upload schedule, who knows if you'll ever see me again lmao


	12. Thursday, January 29th

* * *

_Thursday, 1:00 PM_

**Mark:** You okay? You've been a little distant this week

 **Danny:** Sorry man. I just have a lot on my mind.

 **Mark:** Oh it's nothing to be sorry for, I was just wondering if you were okay is all. Do you need someone to talk through it with? We can go grab some food or something.

 **Danny:** Thanks for the offer Mark, but I just kinda need to be alone for a while. Some other time.

 **Mark:** Oh, okay. Feel better soon.

* * *

_Thursday, 1:10 PM_

**Danny:** He texted me againnnnnnnnnn

 **Suzy:** Danny you can't hide from him forever! 

 **Danny:** Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Suzy:** Maybe if you'd TELL ME what HAPPENED I could HELP

 **Danny:** UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

_Thursday, 1:54 pm_

**Danny:** He had a picture of his girlfriend on his dresser

 **Danny:** I noticed when I woke up WITH HIM BASICALLY SPOONING ME MIGHT I ADD

 **Danny:** I just kinda wrote a note and left

 **Suzy:** Ooohhhhhhh

 **Suzy:** So THAT'S why Barry said you hid in your room all day

 **Suzy:** We all thought you were doing the walk of shame

 **Danny:** I wish.

 **Suzy:** WOAH

* * *

 

_ Thursday, 2:27 pm _

**Danny:** I wanna sleep for ten years

 **Suzy:** You have GOT to get out of that apartment. You can be alone, you just need to leave or you're gonna go nuts and you know it.

 **Suzy:** Take a shower, maybe go on a walk, write a song.

 **Danny:** Stop knowing what's best for me and being nice

 **Suzy:** ;P

* * *

 

_ Thursday, 10:59 pm _

**Danny:** Hey, I don't know how much of a singer you are, but I was wondering if you would come over and help me with a song real quick?

 **Mark:** Uh sure. I'll be there in a half an hour.

 **Danny:** Thanks, Mark.

 **Mark:** You sure everything's okay?

 **Danny:** 110% baby.

 **Mark:** ;)

* * *

 

 


	13. Tuesday, February 3rd

* * *

_Tuesday, 11:34 am_

**Arin:** And so I was like "HEY GET FUCKED MAN" and then he threw an ENTIRE BOWL of noodles at my face

 **Arin:** So long story short, be nice to that guy that wears the red hat on boardwalk

 **Mark:**  What if I just continued to avoid boardwalk like I usually do?

 **Arin:** I mean that could work too.

 **Arin:** OH HEY how did that song thing go with Danny like a week ago?

 **Mark:** I didn't know you knew about that

 **Arin:** Barry.

 **Mark:** Okay that explains it. That man is basically a ninja. Like, a better one than Brian is

 **Arin:** I mean, Brian's a shitty ninja.

 **Mark:** I mean I wouldn't go that far but live your dream man.

 **Mark:** And the song was great. He said he didn't know when it'd be done, but I'm hoping for sometime within the month :) 

 **Arin:** So are you the newest member of NSP

 **Mark:** Noooo wayyyy! I'm just backup on one song. He needed a deep voice.

 **Arin:** That's not all he needs you to give him deep ;)

 **Mark:** UM

 **Arin:** Gotta go bye

 **Mark:** ARIN

* * *

_Tuesday, 11:46 am_

**Arin:**  So which song on the new album is Mark on?

 **Danny:** It's not for NSP

 **Arin:** Skyhill reunion?

 **Danny:** I just made a song. Idk.

 **Arin:** Okay what's up your ass right now

 **Danny:** What do you mean!! I've said like four words!!!

 **Arin:** I talk to you almost every day in every form of communication possible. I can tell when you're not being Danny.

 **Arin:** I'm coming over. Put clothes on.

 **Arin:** Or don't ;)

* * *

 

_ Tuesday, 1:04 _

**Arin:**  YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME

 **Suzy:** HE TOLD YOU :D

 **Arin:** YEAH. AND HE TOLD ME YOU KNEW!

 **Suzy:** :D

 **Arin:** SUZY HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME

 **Suzy:** Because I don't break promises! You know that!

 **Arin:** Dude you gotta know when to stop being such a good person and DISH THE GOSSIP.

 **Suzy:** So, should I "dish the gossip" about YOU??

 **Arin:** No

 **Suzy:** Double standard much?

 **Arin:** WHOOPS GOTTA GO DAN NEEDS ME BYE

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates very close together because after i PROMISED to write more, i left for like THREE MONTHS I'M SO SORRY


	14. Friday, February 6th

* * *

_ Friday, 1:14 am_

**Mark:** Can we talk?

 **Mark:** Like, face to face?

 **Danny:** Um, yeah I guess. Everything okay?

 **Mark:** Yeah! I'm actually great. Just, come over?

 ** **Danny:**** Now?

 **Mark:** Yeah, thats kinda what I was hoping if its okay with you. I just need to get this out of my system as quickly as possible.

 **Danny:** Alright, I'll be there in a few.

* * *

_ Friday, 1:47 am _

**Danny:** Sorry I'm taking so long, Barry had some questions.

 **Mark:** It's fine

 **Danny:** Are you sure everything's okay? You can be honest with me, Mark.

 **Mark:** This is a conversation I'd just rather have face to face.

 **Danny:** Okay.

* * *

_Friday, 1:20 am_

**Barry:** Um, Danny just left??????

 **Barry:** He said Mark needed him

 **Barry:** This is the second time he's left after midnight to go see him

 **Suzy:** Okay what the fuck

 **Suzy:** Do they have some secret midnight club or are they doing it

 **Barry:** I'm guessing the latter

 **Suzy:** Me too 

 **Barry:** They're like teenagers, sneaking out in the middle of the night to hook up.

 **Barry:** Brings back memories of high school.

 **Suzy:** Is it really sneaking out if you're an adult?

 **Barry:** He was totally sneaking out.I mean, he left basically silently. He didn't turn any lights on and I didn't hear any doors open or shut, I just caught him because I left my room to make an omelet.

 **Barry:** He jumped like ten feet in the air. I felt like a dad when I caught him, it was so weird. Especially because he's like 90 years old and I'm like 10.

 **Suzy:** Okay that's fair. Also, there's NO WAY you snuck out of your house when you were in high school, ya big nerd.

 **Barry:** I snuck out a couple times!

 **Suzy:** Well, definitely not to go hook up. 

 **Barry:** ;(

 **Suzy:** Don't you winky frown at me

* * *

 

_Friday, 6:17 am_

**Danny:** So that's the way it is?

 **Mark:** Guess so.

 **Danny:** Okay.

* * *

 

_Friday, 6:45 am_

**Danny:**  Are you home?

 **Barry:** No I'm on my way to the gym with Arin. Why?

 **Danny:** I just need some alone time. 

 **Barry:** Oh, okay. You want me to get you anything on my way home?

 **Danny:**  No.

 **Barry:** Okay feel better buddy.

* * *

_Friday, 8:00 am_

**Danny:**  Thanks Barry. I know you're not home because I wanted to be alone. You didn't have to do that for me.

 **Barry:** It's nothing man. I'll be home when you tell me when you're better.

 **Danny:** I'm not better, but I think I could use a friend now.

 **Barry:** On it.

* * *

_Friday, 8:43 am_

**Barry:** Something totally happened with Mark last night. Dan won't quite tell me what, but he's zoned out on the couch curled up in blanket. I'm guessing he didn't have the best time last night.

 **Suzy:** Fuck, okay. Maybe let's just give him some space on this one. I don't think prying would help.

 **Barry:** Definitely not. I honestly think it'd make him worse. But goddamn if I'm not super curious. All I know is he has a raging hang over.

 **Suzy:** Oh godddddddd

* * *

_ Friday, 11:09 am _

**Danny:**  SUZY I RUINED IT ALL FUCKING GOD

 **Suzy:** What? What happened Dan?

 **Suzy:** Do I need to come over

 **Dan:** DON’T TELL ANYONE

 **Suzy:** I’m on my way

* * *

 

_Friday, 12:28 pm_

**Suzy:** Are you honestly dumb

 **Suzy:** Letting a guy like Dan slip through your fingers like that

 **Suzy:** He cares about you so much I can not believe you could treat him like that.

 **Suzy:** You can either fix this or find a new place to record

 **Mark:**  WHAT

 **Mark:** SUZY YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS.

 **Suzy:** I’m not kidding Mark. Your shit will be gone if this isn’t fixed by Monday.

 **Mark:** I’m so sorry

 **Mark:** I just wasn’t ready for it.

 **Mark:** I never thought I’d be into a guy and this is all so new so I just panicked and left

 **Mark:** I’m such an idiot

 **Suzy:** Yeah you are.

 **Suzy:** Can I just ask, why you went to a motel?

 **Mark:** My girlfriend works the night shift. 

 **Suzy:** So you cheated on top of it all.

 **Mark:** God don't remind me.

 **Mark:** Is Danny upset? How is he? Tell him I’m sorry

 **Suzy:** You’re gonna tell him.

 **Mark:** When? I don’t think he ever wants to see me again.

 **Suzy:** Right now.

 **Mark:** What?

 **Suzy:** Open the door, we’re here.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops drama


End file.
